That's just a rumor!
by YuugiriTheRadicalDreamer
Summary: Kuja, viéndose obligado a mudarse a Burmecia por cuestiones laborales, se da cuenta que tendrá que lidiar con un ruidoso y peculiar vecino.


**¡Hola, mis queridos y amados lectores! He vuelto, una vez más, a cumplir un desafío relámpago de la página "Es de fanfics". En mi caso, me tocó "Millonario + Recién mudado" (si conocen la página ya el número del fatídico día en el que el anticristo vino al mundo ;)... Maybe?)... Y pues sí... Una vez más con este par de hermosos que los amo con todo el cora (carajo, dicen desafío relámpago y yo ya estoy pensando en qué voy a hacer con Kuja y Zidane :'v Necesito variación). Bueno... No os quiero quitar más tiempo, así que por ahora, ¡disfruten! ?)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Final Fantasy IX no me pertenecen, son propiedad única y exclusiva de Square "jamás voy a meter a Kuja en KH3" Enix.**_

* * *

Lo odiaba. Detestaba tener que mudarse a aquel pueblucho a presentarle una obra a un montón de burmecianos ignorantes. Odiaba el clima, siempre lluvioso. Odiaba que el único lugar que estaba disponible para su estadía fuera tan pequeño y modesto, todo lo contrario a él, grande, poderoso, adinerado, ostentoso, a Kuja le gustaba alardear de todo eso, le agradaba que nada más verlo la gente se diese cuenta de ello. Pero no, el maldito apartamento sólo gritaba "pobreza, miseria". Quería conjurar un firaga y quemarlo, pero, eso, sin duda, destruiría su imagen. No le quedó más remedio que cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

El lugar tenía tan sólo una habitación, una cocina y una pequeña sala, todo con muebles que antaño fueron blancos, hoy el polvo les daba cierta coloración grisácea. De las esquinas colgaban telarañas, el piso de madera crujía con su caminar. Sucio, oscuro, le repugnaba el mero hecho de estar respirando ese aire. Sus rosados labios emitieron un profundo suspiro al pensar en la obligación que tenía de limpiar el lugar. Se agachó, abrió su maleta y entre sus pocas cosas, tomó una muda de ropa y un plumero. Deseaba recibir los enseres que le enviaría el servicio de mudanza con un lugar limpio y listo. Rezaba porque no se fueran a tardar, estar en aquel sitio tan modesto lo ponía enfermo. Finalmente, se puso manos a la obra. "Sólo 3 meses y seré libre de esta tortura", pensaba.

Una semana después de su llegada, aquel lugar que parecía hecho para un actor novato buscando que lo noten, hoy parecía el palacio propio del mejor dramaturgo que el mundo tuvo el privilegio de haber visto nacer. Los viejos muebles cambiados por sillas isabelinas rojas, su pequeña cama desechada para dar paso a una mucho más grande, con colchón de agua y cobijas de lana virgen. Estantes llenos de los objetos más valiosos que había conseguido en tantas subastas. Un escritorio de madera de roble, con una silla acolchonada para largas jornadas de escritura y un tintero con forma de flor de loto. Las cortinas de la seda más fina. Y el toque final, lo que le daba su aire ostentoso y su accesorio favorito: Una lámpara araña de cristal colgando sobre la sala, dándole una acogedora iluminación a la estancia. Kuja se permitió respirar con gusto en su nuevo hogar.

Pero no todo es perfecto y el peliplata siempre fue consciente de ello. Su silencio se veía perturbado en las noches por un ruidoso chico que le daba por recitar líneas de Shakespeare a las tantas de la noche. Le causaba gracia la falta de experiencia del muchacho, pero a su vez la diversión se veía opacada por el fastidio del ruido de su voz, una y otra vez, cuando el cielo se oscurecía y la luna trataba de asomarse por entre la eterna lluvia.

Cierta noche, Kuja, hastiado de la estridente voz del chico que vivía a su lado, se puso una bata y salió descalzo a molerle la puerta a golpes. El muchacho abrió el portón de madera con cierta paciencia, a la par que la puerta crujía con cierto aire misterioso. El peliplata nunca se había tomado la molestia de detallar a su vecino hasta el momento en que detrás del umbral halló un chico de baja estatura dedicándole una preciosa sonrisa a pesar de haber visto el ceño fruncido que llevaba el más alto.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?— Preguntó el rubio amablemente.

Kuja salió de su ensoñación en ese mismo instante. Parpadeó tratando de volver a la realidad, a la vez que aseveraba la expresión en su pálido rostro.

—Sí, ¿puedes dejar de estar parloteando a las 2 de la mañana? Necesito descansar y tu palabrería traspasa las delgadas paredes que nos separan.

El más pequeño no pareció inmutarse ante sus duras palabras, pues su rostro se sostuvo amable.

—Lo lamento, señor, no volverá a suceder— Pronunció con una sonrisa sincera, a la par que estiraba su mano para estrecharla con el contrario.

Kuja se mantuvo vacilante a corresponder el gesto, pero recordando los buenos modales, se vio obligado a estrechar la mano contraria. En ese mismo instante, los ágiles dedos del rubio deslizaron rápida e imperceptiblemente un anillo de oro que llevaba el más alto en su dedo índice. Después del intercambio, el pequeño deslizó su mano por entre su cabello acomodándolo tras su oreja, simulando timidez, mientras enredaba el valioso y pesado objeto entre sus hebras.

—Me llamo Zidane Tribal, gusto en conocerlo— Dijo el blondo con respeto y una enorme sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

—Mi nombre es Kuja y espero que no me vuelvas a molestar—Respondió a la par que se daba la vuelta para devolverse a su apartamento.

Al cerrar la puerta, Zidane soltó una disimulada pero divertida carcajada. ¿Quién dijo que no era un buen actor?

* * *

 **Y... Por ahora, eso es todo, creo que tendrá un segundo y puede que tercer capítulo con más homosexualidad que este :v Pero eso será después de recuperarme de una infección que ni la Panacea más potente que he tomado en mi vida ha logrado curarme... Y salvar Filgaia... Y salir con vida de "You in Wonderland"...**

 **El título no tiene ni pío que ver con el fic peeeero... Necesitaba uno y la OST de Wild Arms 3 me dio la solución xD**

 **Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, espero de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado, Yuugiri se despide :3**


End file.
